


I’ll be here for you

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Romance, Set after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: “I can’t believe you came here instead of going home,” TK whispers when the kiss ends, his green eyes shining bright with affection and a little amusement. “You really didn’t have to.”*When TK can't sleep, Carlos comes to be with him at the firehouse.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 39
Kudos: 471





	I’ll be here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago I did 30 days of sterek, it was one of the most fun writing events I have ever done. I'm going to try to do it again. 30 fics in 30 days.
> 
> Welcome to 30 days of Tarlos - Day 1

Carlos is more than halfway home from the station when his phone rings. He checks his dash, his mouth curving upward when he sees the name on the caller ID followed by a frown when he remembers he left work close to 1 am.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asks when he presses on the Bluetooth to answer the call.

“Hey,” TK greets him back. “Yeah, everything is fine, I just wanted to say hi,” he says quietly.

Carlos frowns again, TK doesn’t sound upset or anything, but his dash shows him it’s almost 1:30 now.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks again. “You don’t usually call me this late.”

“Wait, what time is it – “ TK starts to say, he hears him shift around and then let out a low swear. “Crap, I’m sorry. I didn’t even check the time. Everyone in the station is in bed, except me. I called you because I can’t fall asleep. Did I wake you? I’m so sorry,” he says in a rush.

“Hey, no, relax,” he says quickly, not wanting TK to feel bad. “I’m not even home; my shift ran into overtime. I’m in my car headed home now. You didn’t wake me up.”

“ _Still_ ,” TK protests. “I should have checked the time – “ he trails off, letting out a groan. “I just can’t sleep, and I guess I wanted to hear your voice,” he says before going quiet.

Carlos is also silent for a moment. He and TK have slowly started working towards something deeper since the night of the solar flares. They still haven’t officially defined what they are – he _hopes_ they’re boyfriends now – but what ever the title, he believes that _whatever_ they are, it’s something they both want to build on and watch as it grows. He knows that for his part, he’s already halfway to being in love with TK. He’s known his feelings for TK are powerful since he held his hand in the hospital, and maybe even before that.

He comes to a red light, biting down on his lip as he debates which way to turn. Left takes him to his apartment, right takes him to the firehouse.

“I should let you go,” TK speaks again, softly and apologetic.

The light turns green, and he turns right.

“Where are you?” he questions instead of saying goodbye.

“The firehouse,” TK answers. “My shift ends at 9 am.”

“No, I meant where in the firehouse,” he continues as he arrives at his destination, parking his car in one of the select spots. He looks out his window at the 126 firehouse as he turns off his engine.

“The couches in the common room on the second floor,” TK answers, but Carlos can hear his confusion, and it makes him smile as he gets out of his car. “Why?”

“I’ll be up in a second,” he tells him instead of answering his question, taking the steps two at a time as quietly as possible.

“Up? What do you mean?” TK asks, his confusion more pronounced. “Where are you?”

Carlos spots him with his back to him, sitting up straight. He clears his throat, a smile already on his face when TK spins around on the couch, the surprise clear on his face as he takes him in. He brings down his phone, ending the call, watching as TK does the same.

“Hi,” he says, his smile growing when TK continues to stare at him. “So, what’s this about not being able to sleep?”

TK’s expression goes soft, a gentle smile appearing on his face as he shakes his head softly.

Carlos watches as he gets up from the couch, taking a step forward as TK starts to walk towards him. They meet in the middle of the common room, Carlos closes his eyes a second before TK presses his mouth against his. He places his hands on TK’s slim waist, his fingers digging into the soft cotton of TK’s Austin Fire t-shirt, holding him against his body when TK wraps his arms around his neck. TK controls the kiss, parting his lips by a touch of his tongue. He sighs into the kiss as TK’s tongue flicks against his, the tiredness of his long day disappearing under TK’s attention.

“I can’t believe you came here instead of going home,” TK whispers when the kiss ends, his green eyes shining bright with affection and a little amusement. “You really didn’t have to.”

“You said you couldn’t sleep,” he reminds him. “I was already in my car; it just made more sense to come and see you then to keep talking over the phone.”

TK shakes his head again, his eyes crinkling at the corners as his smile grows. “How are you this amazing? Are you even real?”

Carlos feels his face go hot at the look TK gives him, still amused, still so very fond.

“And he blushes,” TK teases, brushing his lips against his hot cheek before taking his hand. “Come on; you have to be tired. If you aren’t in bed, at least sit on the couch with me and be comfortable.”

He lets TK lead him back to the cream-colored fluffy couch. TK places a few of the cushions against one of the arms of the couch and points.

“Shoes off and lay back,” he instructs him, a serious look on his face when Carlos raises an eyebrow at him.

Chuckling silently, Carlos does as TK asks, not at all surprised when TK crawls in between his legs, laying down on top of him, chest to chest. He shifts around a few times before letting out a satisfied sigh.

“Comfortable?” he jokes, wrapping his arms around TK’s shoulders as he tucks his face under his chin.

TK nods, his nose rubbing against Carlos’ neck as he does so. Carlos laughs again, completely charmed as always by TK.

“Tell me something,” TK says quietly, already sounding mellowed out as Carlos runs his hands up and down his back.

“Like what?” he questions just as softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment. He could stay like this forever.

“Anything? Everything?” TK tells him with a hopeful voice. “I want to know everything about you.”

Carlos’ heart ticks up at TK’s words and the sincerity he hears behind them.

“I’m allergic to watermelon,” he starts. “It’s not an extreme allergy, I just get itchy and a little red, so sometimes I still eat a piece or two when I have fruit salad.”

“No watermelon, and keep Benadryl tablets on hand, check,” TK responds like he’s making a list. “I only get seasonal allergies. What else?”

“When I was a kid, I had a Batman phase,” he tells him with a grin. “My aunt got me batman pajamas, the ones that look like a costume. I refused to wear anything else to bed, so my mom had to buy a few more just to switch them out and wash the dirty ones. When it was my turn to pick what we were playing, I would always pick Batman and make my sisters be the villains.”

“Please, tell me there are pictures of this?’TK asks, his shoulders shaking as he chuckles.

“My mom probably has a bunch,” he answers with a shrug.

“That’s the first thing I’m asking her to show me when I meet her,” TK promises.

Carlos’ breath catches at how matter-of-fact TK talks about meeting his mother like it’s a given he will. He wants that. He and his mother are close, and more than anything, he wants TK to know her and for her to know him. There is no doubt in his mind that she’ll adore him from the first moment she lays eyes on him.

“She’ll be only too happy to show you every embarrassing picture she has of me,” he answers, smiling when TK snickers.

“I can’t wait,” he says, lifting his head to look at him. “I bet little Carlos was adorable.”

“ _Was_?” he scoffs, digging his fingers lightly into TK’s sides, grinning as he squirms on top of him. “I’m _still_ adorable; thank you very much.”

TK smiles back softly at him. “You are,” he says, his voice low and sweet. “Tell me something else.”

“Your smile makes my heart skip a beat,” he whispers, staring into TK’s eyes as they widen at his confession. “Your kisses take my breath away, and I’m so happy when I’m around you, I want to be around you all the time.”

He watches as TK licks his lips, swallowing hard, his eye so bright they shine. His breath catches in his lungs again as TK nods at him rapidly.

“Same,” he breathes out. “Everything you just said, same for me, _so much_ the same.”

Carlos lets out a shaky breath, his whole body humming with joy and _love_. “Good.”

TK smiles, letting out a laugh as he lays his head back down, this time over his heart, his hands squeezing his shoulders.

“Thank you for coming tonight,” he says quietly. “For being here for me.”

“I’ll be here for you every time you need me,” he promises. He feels TK let out a sigh, his body loosening, and Carlos knows he’s starting to drift off to sleep. “Every time, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi over at my [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
